Wilder
A wilder draws their Psionic power from raw emotion. New Feats Presented below are new feats for the wilder class. Feats marked with an asterisk are new feats presented here. *COMPETENT SURGE PSIONIC Your practice surging has paid off, reducing the chance of painful side-effects. Prerequisites: Wild surge +4 class ability Benefit: When you use your wild surge class ability, your chance of suffering psychic enervation is reduced by 5%. This feat cannot stack with any other way of reducing the chance of psychic enervation. *EUPHORIC DREAMPHASE RACIAL The euphoria you experience from your wild surges draws you closer to the Dreamscape and your heritage. Prerequisites: Dreamscarred, wild surge class ability, surging euphoria class ability. Benefit: While you maintain your psionic focus, you may activate your Dreamphase ability for as long as you benefit from surging euphoria. When surging euphoria ends, your Dreamphase also ends. The time spent Dreamphased in this way does not count against your normal limit on the number of rounds you may spend Dreamphased per day. However, while Dreamphased in this manner, your normal wild surge is dampened; you may not wild surge until after this Dreamphase ends. *EXTENDED EUPHORIA PSIONIC You stay in a state of euphoria for longer than usual. Prerequisites: Wild surge class ability, surging euphoria class ability Benefit: After a use of your wild surge ability that does not result in psychic enervation, the euphoria that you experience is extended by one round. At 12th level, this duration bonus increases to two rounds. At 20th level, the duration bonus increases to three rounds. *HEIGHTENED EUPHORIA PSIONIC Your surging leaves you in a heightened state of euphoria. Prerequisites: Wild surge class ability, surging euphoria class ability Benefit: After a use of your wild surge ability that does not result in psychic enervation, add 1 to your normal morale bonus from surging euphoria. *IMPROVED VOLATILE SURGE PSIONIC A wise sage once said "Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger"; you've taken these words to heart and tapped into power overwhelming Prerequisites: Wild surge +2 class ability, Volatile Surge*, character level 6th Benefit: When using Volatile Surge*, the resulting psychic enervation causes you to lose power points equal to just your manifester level. As with Volatile Surge, psychic enervation resulting from the use of this feat cannot be negated or prevented in any way. *OVERPOWERING SURGE PSIONIC You regularly push yourself beyond all limits, and you've got the wounds to prove it. Prerequisites: Wild surge class ability Benefit: While manifesting a power, you can increase your effective manifester level by one, but when you do you take 1d8 points of damage. At 8th level, you can increase your manifester level by two, but you take 3d8 points of damage. At 15th level, you can increase your manifester level by three, but you take 5d8 points of damage. This increase to your manifester level stacks with your wild surge. This feat cannot be used with Overchannel, and it does not take the place of Overchannel as a prerequisite. *SURGING STRIKE PSIONIC Your wild blows are difficult for others to defend against, but for you the motion is intuitive. Prerequisites: Wild surge class ability Benefit: To use this feat, you must expend your psionic focus. You may use your wild surge class ability to improve your melee attacks. You gain an insight bonus equal to your wild surge bonus for one round on melee attack rolls. If this attack hits, you also add your wild surge bonus to damage. If you suffer psychic enervation as a result of the surge, you resolve the surging attack and end your turn. You may not make any additional attacks or take other actions. You also suffer the normal effects of psychic enervation. A wilder with the surging euphoria class feature benefits from that ability when using Surging Strike just as if it were a wild surge. *VOLATILE SURGE PSIONIC Your incredible displays of power will either end the battle or end you very quickly. Prerequisites: Wild surge class ability Benefit: You may surge for up to twice your normal maximum surge bonus. You always suffer psychic enervation when using this feat and lose power points equal to your manifester level + the modified surge bonus to your manifester level. Psychic enervation resulting from the use of this feat cannot be negated or prevented in any way. Raging Wilder Variant This is a variant class ability. It enhances the wild surge class ability of the wilder. While this ability does make for a stronger melee combatant, it should not be enough by itself to make him the primary tank or warrior. I have not changed HD or proficiencies. Those who wish to focus on the melee aspect of this type of character could use d8 HD and 2+INT skills instead of the standard wilder. Your psionic power is different from the other wilders. While they limit themselves to unleashing only their mind, you focus your surges of power through your body as well. A whirlwind of psionic and physical power, even hardened warriors fear your wild rage. Wild Rage (Su): This ability replaces the wild surge that a wilder normally has. A raging wilder can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a wilder temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. While raging, a wilder cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration. He may continue to manifest powers that do not have a duration of concentration and have a manifesting time of one full round or less. Every power that the raging wilder manifests is automatically wild surged for the maximum possible bonus from raging wilder class levels. If such a surge would normally result in psychic enervation, the daze effect is delayed until after the rage ends; all other penalties of enervation are applied normally. In addition. he cannot activate magic/psionic items that require a command word, a spell/power trigger (such as a wand or dorje), or spell/power completion (such as a scroll or power stone) to function. He may not gain psionic focus, but he may use any focus he had before starting the rage. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic or metapsionic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1 + the character’s Charisma modifier + his maximum wild surge bonus from raging wilder class levels. A raging wilder may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the wilder loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he is a 17th-level raging wilder, at which point this limitation no longer applies). If the raging wilder suffered psychic enervation during the rage, he is dazed for one round after the rage ends. A wilder can fly into a rage only once per encounter. At 1st level he can use his rage ability once per day. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, he can use it one additional time per day (to a maximum of five times per day at 17th level). Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a wilder can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Wild Surge: At 1st level, a raging wilder may boost his manifester level by one. At 9th level, a raging wilder can choose to boost his manifester level by two instead of one. At 17th level, he can boost his manifester level by three. This progression replaces the normal wild surge bonus progression. The raging wilder's wild surge is the same as a normal wilder's in all other ways. Psychic Enervation (Ex): Pushing oneself by invoking a wild rage or wild surge is dangerous. Immediately following each wild rage or wild surge, a raging wilder may be overcome by the strain of his effort. The chance of suffering psychic enervation is 15%. A wilder overcome by psychic enervation is dazed until the end of his next turn and loses a number of power points equal to his manifester level. The daze effect from multiple enervations overlap; they do not stack. Surging Euphoria (Ex): Starting at 4th level, when a wilder uses his wild rage ability, he gains a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws while raging and, after the rage ends, for a number of rounds equal to the number of times per day he may use his wild rage ability. However, if a wilder is overcome by psychic enervation at the end of his wild rage, surging euphoria immediately ends. At 12th level, the morale bonus on a wilder’s attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws increases to +2. At 20th level, the bonus increases to +3. *Perfect Rage (Su): For use with the Variant Wilder presented in the Appendix of Untapped Potential. This ability replaces the Perfect Surge (Su) ability at 20th level. The raging wilder has become the embodiment of power, melding together the body and the mind to do great works, though at great risk. Once per day, the raging wilder may rage for twice the normal bonuses and penalties. He gains a +8 bonus to Strength and a +4 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -4 penalty to Armor Class. All of the normal limitations of a wild rage still apply. In addition, the effects of surging euphoria are doubled for the duration of the rage. A power manifested with a perfect rage has the radius and intensity of its associated displays doubled; such displays cannot be hidden normally. This burst of power comes with a cost. The raging wilder is struck with psychic enervation at the end of the wild rage without fail, except that he is dazed for 1d4 rounds and loses a number of power points equal to his manifester level + his Charisma bonus. At the end of the rage, the raging wilder also takes 2 points of ability burn to every ability score (ability burn is ability damage that cannot be magically or psionically healed; see the Expanded Psionics Handbook). The wilder cannot use Overchannel during a perfect rage. Martial Wilder This is a variant class ability, modeled after an educated wilder. You have had some training in arms and combat. Level: 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th. Replaces: You lose the volatile mind class ability at all levels listed above. Benefit: You have received some formal martial training, increasing your effectiveness in combat. You may select a fighter bonus feat or a feat from the list below at all of the above levels as long as you meet the requirements for the feat. Other feats may be approved at the discretion of the GM. Due to the training involved, your mind is not as untamed as most wilders and you lose the defensive ability volatile mind. Feat List: Psionic Feats Aligned Attack Focused Sunder Ghost Attack Psionic Dodge Psionic Fist --> Greater Psionic Fist --> Unavoidable Strike Psionic Shot --> Greater Psionic Shot --> Fell Shot --> Return Shot Psionic Weapon --> Greater Psionic Weapon --> Deep Impact Wounding Attack General Feats Deadly Precision Greater Manyshot Mind Over Body Rapid Metabolism Reckless Offense Sidestep Charge Stand Still Wilder Feats Surging Strike Category:Wilders Category:Classes Category:Psionics